


Hub Crashers

by LadyKoori



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hub gets a pair of visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hub Crashers

It was a rare quiet day in the Hub. No aliens had attempted to destroy or take over the world. There weren’t even any Weevils to be dealt with. Which of course meant everyone was bored. Ianto moved through the Hub, a stack of papers in hand which Jack had needed to sign for the last week. With the lull in activity, Ianto was finally going to put his foot down. Jack was either going to sign the papers or face the consequences. He stepped into Jack’s office ready to put his foot down and came up short. Jack wasn’t there.

Ianto frowned. He stepped back out into the Hub proper. “Has anyone seen Jack?”

“Is he not in his office?” Gwen asked from where she was flipping through a magazine on the bench.

Ianto counted to three the again to five to keep himself from pointing out how if Jack was in his office he wouldn’t be asking where Jack was. His gaze moved to where Owen was playing solitaire and Tosh was doing…..something. Jack had probably snuck off to go do whatever it was he did when he wanted to be alone. He was probably impersonating Batman on the roof of some building.

A noise filled the hub, drawing all of their attention. There was a blue police box gaining substance near the water tower. Tosh popped up to her feet to investigate. Gwen was right behind. Owen took a moment longer as he nearly fell out of his chair in his attempt to stand up. With a glare at Ianto, he moved after the two women. Sighing, Ianto followed.

A man, presumably the Doctor given the police box, came staggering out followed by a woman who looked far too much like a coworker from Torchwood London for Ianto’s liking.

The Doctor grinned widely then walked toards Owen, who was closest to them. “Jack! Do you know what today is? Its Martha’s birthday.”

Martha snickered and stumbled her way towards Gwen and Tosh. “My day and I just had to share it with you.”

“We must dance Jack! Dance for Martha’s birthday,” the Doctor grabbed Owen and began twirling him around the pathway towards the desks, Owen shouting all the while.

Tosh tried to move to protect the equipment but Martha got to her first. “Hello, I’m Martha. Do you know that you vaguely resemble a bug I once met? And I mean that as a compliment. She was pretty, blue, but pretty.”

Ianto followed the Doctor and Owen trying not to enjoy the situation too much and failing miserably. It was just too much fun to watch Owen all red faced and sputtering over being made to dance with a drunk alien. The couple was nearly half way to Jack’s office when the Doctor stopped suddenly.

"You're not Jack,” he exclaimed staggering back. “Unless Jack has shrunk and now resembles a toad. That aging thing you were asking me about? You were right to be worried. You look awful!”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I’m usually beating them off,” Owen replied.

Across the way, Tosh was now fighting off a very amorous Martha. Gwen wasn’t being much help having doubled over with laughter. The cog door rolled open and Jack came jogging onto the scene. He paused on the steps and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What exactly is going on here?” he asked with a grin.

“JACK!” The Doctor and Owen both shouted, the Doctor with joy and Owen with exasperation.

“It appears to be Miss Martha’s birthday, sir,” Ianto explained. “They decided to share it with you. They’ve been drinking, sir.”

“I can see that,” Jack replied.

The Doctor had finally managed to get to Jack. “Captain, my Captain,” he swung his arms wide and threw himself off balance falling into Jack. “I love bananas. Bananas are good.” He pulled a banana out of somewhere and began waving it around.

Jack stepped up onto the platform, settling the Doctor on his feet. When the alien nearly took out his eye with the fruit, Jack took the banana from him. “You always bring me the best bananas,” he said leading him towards the bench.

A gasp from Gwen suddenly drew their attention. Martha was now snogging Tosh quite forcefully. Tosh finally managed to get away and darted behind Gwen. Martha didn’t seem to mind the rejection, walking unsteadily towards Ianto instead.

“You’re cute, too,” she said pressing up against Ianto and making him glad he was only holding some files and not a tray of coffee. Although the coffee might come in handy given the present situation.

“Hey!” Jack grabbed Martha and pulled her away from Ianto. “Hands off. He’s mine.”

Jack dragged Martha over to where the Doctor was lounging on the bench. Jack shook his head and glared down at the pair of them. “I can’t believe that you would get this drunk and fly the TARDIS here. Although I guess here is better then say….a black hole or a planet full of people who wanted to kill you, which is your usual. Ianto, coffee please. Tosh get away from that.”

Tosh had recovered from being assaulted enough to have begun poking around the police box. She huffed and then moved to stand by Owen and Gwen who were staying a safe distance away from their guests. Ianto shook his head an began moving off to make coffee. They were getting Tesco brand, he wasn’t wasting the good stuff on sobering up a pair of Hub crashers. He looked down sadly at the papers in his hand. They weren’t getting signed today.


End file.
